yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Kaith Yamato
Kaith's Theme <--Play Name Kaith Last Name Yamato Imvu Name Rpc By:Keizumai Age 19 Ark 25: 22 Gender Male Appearance Kaith has Dark brown hair that like black and sliver blue colored eyes that change colors often based on his emotions and also glows in the dark, he's extremely Muscular and slightly over average height standing at 6'1, he's usually seen with a slight smile on his face. He has an overwhelming and intimidating presence due to his unbelievable size and overall Aura he carries. Its often said that he re-symbols a wolf. 81dbf8991929abf3357539e7f8073911.jpg 1168049_13182793315jgg.jpg 68236110ddf37790b634273adda4e4dd.jpg khr__xanxus_sits_like_a_boss_by_envy20-d48gsix.jpg maxresdefaultgh.jpg tumblr_m1lqwc5POP1qj16d7o1_500.gif tumblr_m1wffkBjpc1r3d7j0o1_500.gif|Don't waste my time talkin if your gonna attack me then hurry up and do it tumblr_my490yU76L1s03bfxo1_500.gif Xanxus_Listens.PNG Xanxus-katekyo-hitman-reborn-18150320-900-2560.jpg Height 6'2 Ark 25: 6'2 Weight 325( Due to his Bone Density and his overall Cellular tissue) Ark 25: 425(Due to his Bone Density and his overall Cellular tissue which was increased by his now enhanced body) BloodType Badass Due To Radiation Ark 25: Baddass Due To Radiation and Wolfblood Behaviour/Personality Kaith's Behaviour Can be Described as animalistic. Kaith literally acts like a animal backed into a corner there is nothing he won't do to protect himself day by he really only has one thought "self preservation" his raw instincts is enough to teach him what he needs to do in order to survive so he really does not stray to far from his instincts, Though if he absolutely had to he would. He is out of sorts in any place that requires for him to depend on other or for others to depend on him to often. Not afraid of people but don't interact with them often unless needed to. After Year in a Half With Natashi At first glance, Kaith seems to be an aloof, distant individual who always keeps his cool. Despite having a calm disposition, he can have a temper and tends to be impulsive, acting mainly on his instinct or his heart rather than his head though can sometimes control himself and can act reasonably or sensibly. Kaith's pretty courageous never backing down to anyone even if he knows he can't win. Kaith can be pretty easy going At times and because of his easy-going nature allows him to see what the other might not, Kaith is rather sensible when not acting solely on instinct, and He can strategize rather than running right into fight when he's calm, unlike Shin, though if you piss Kaith off all his sensible thinking goes out the window and he charges in without hesitation.Kaiths also rather smart for someone who grew up in old new york he learns very quickly and after only a year a and a half has a high school seniors education though he still isn't a custom to people and human things like handshakes, waving, and other things like that, Kaith also finds admiration in little things that humans take for granted like flowers and tall building things that no human would pay attention to, Kaith will also refer to people as "Humans" as if he is not apart of the species himself mainly because that is how he feels because People and Himself are so different Ark 25: Kaith changed a whole lot at this point understands alot more than he used to about the world and about life in general so and actually fits in with the world enough that he people thinks that he's a normal guy, which he's far from but no one will no that unless they happen to hang around him long enough and he's also learned to control his animal like behavior and can now forcefully trigger himself into himself becoming feral and come out of it just as quick. Kaith's Quotes: "Why? Why do humans always look to the sky? Why do you try so hard to fly when you don't have any wings? why not just run on our own legs." "Whats the point of touching someones hand when you meet them I fail to understand it" "I Didn't Ask for your help" "leave Me alone" "Why do Humans have to fight about everything, land, food, water, clothes, money, they argue and steal from each other all the time? I mean, it's a big enough world. Why can't we share it all?...living together as equals? If we all got to a place called Paradise,or Heaven as some people call it that's how it would be, wouldn't it, so why don't humans make the world a Paradise I didn't understand it at first but its because humans don't have the capacity too, so they fight because its their nature its their instinct, some have accepted it other haven't which is why they make excuses for their acts of violence saying its a task from God, or that they had no choice , no matter how rational or sensible the person may be no matter how strong they are mentally no one can defy their nature forever and because of that Humans are doomed to suffer, to feel pain, to cause Pain, to hate, to have happiness ripped from them, and if I'm one of these so called humans then I'm doomed to the same faith as them , it's a depressing thought isn't it, but I guess its not all bad, I mean We're Alive Right."- Kaith to Shin Clan Rank None Born Old New York Relationship "Nah women are just toys to keep me amused"-Kaith District He lives in Where Ever He Wants Occupation Bussiness Man Fight Style Dou Instinctive Fighter- Kaith has no form of fighting beside instinct or reactions if you will. Alignment Chaotic Neutral Human Type Wolfblood Psyhology Animalistic ': Due to Kaith living in old new york he has developed Animal Like Instincts and has a basic beast mimicry. The users of this ability has inhuman and extremely accurate senses.allowing them to see, hear, smell, taste, and/or feel more than an average member of their species. His sight is enhanced to help him see in conditions that normal humans would have trouble for example Kaith is Able to see in Pitch Black as if he was wearing Night Vision goggles. His sense of smell is also Acute to the point that he literally sniff as person out that's hiding or running away which in turn gives him extreme tracking abilities.His Instincts also allow him to feel or sense danger similar to how animals can sense when a storms coming. The user particularly strong bite, This is due To Kaith literally having to tear meat from his prey's flesh and bone since he doesn't know how to cook(was never taught) his teeth is also extremely sharp. Exactly what he can bite through depends of the jaw-strength, resilience of their teeth/bite-surface and their shape but he can bite into bone, and rip through wood.. Because of his nature, Kaith is able to adapt and survive in just about any type of climate and or atmosphere. Kaith also has the ability to sense when someone is nearing their death or is weak etc.. Similar to how wild animals are able to pick out the easiest prey when hunting, which when in combat gives him a boost of energy in a sense and near peak human speed, Kaith growing up in Old new York was no play ground with all the Mutants running around trying to kill and eat him Kaith survived off dead or rotting corpses which often caused him to get sick and a couple of times he thought he was gonna die. So Kaith was forced to actually go out and hunt these mutant and monsters and fend them off, over the years due to Kaith constantly battling with these mutants and constantly pushing himself, he was able to not only fend them off but overpower and kill them while also matching them in speed but not exceeding them in that regard. Kaith is strong enough to lift and toss some cars and trucks by himself, and able bend/break some metal/Steel(can only bend steel not break it) and he is fast enough to catch cars going up to at least 40-50 mph. Kaith due to being born into old new york was exposed to a high amount of radiation which changed His bone Structure and overall Body make up. Reinforcing and changing his bones, Muscles, and his Tissue making his body extremely durable. He also has changes like Fangs thats you would normally see on animal like tigers and overall wild animals. Due too his bones and what not to being denser and reinforced him is heavier than most and while his body has an unbelieveable amount of muscle he surprisingly this has a fairly lean build. His body muscles and organ runs much more effective than that of of normal for example, Kaith is lungs are actually much larger than that of a normal humans, this allows him to take in much more oxygen to his body giving him enhanced endurance in a sense, He's also able to use every strand of muscle in his body which is where he gets his Monster strength , and as stated before he has re-enforced bones and are a lot denser making it difficult for him to break bones in his body that and combined with everything else makes him able to take hits from car and fall from heights that would normally kill people with minimum damage there's also various others changes like, His body is also immune to Most Known diseases and or viruses, this is is because of his body building an immunity when he was trying to survive by eating corpses and things of that sort, He's also immune to venom though poison's still affect him. The Gifted/Wolfwere The user can either become or use the traits of a wolfwere, or reverse werewolf: the opposite of a werewolf, where a werewolf is a man that transforms into a wolf or a hybrid man-wolf form, a wolfwere is a wolf that transforms into a man or a hybrid form.These Transformations are graceful, nowhere near painful as the ones of cursed bloods morphs. There even stronger then most Cursed blood. Due to them being able to control there beast because they are there beast. The gifted cannot turn others, but they can give birth to other Gifted ones Human Form: Within this form, all of those of wolfsblood are at peak human condition. The user's bodily functions are enhanced to the pinnacle of human conditioning; therefore, the user's strength, speed, stamina, senses, agility, reflexes, accuracy, longevity, durability, intelligence, healing time, flexibility and combat skills are greatly heightened, but without any superhuman degree. Peak-humans are superior over Olympic-Level athletes and normal members of their species. They're strong enough to punch an individual through a wooden/thin metal door, break thin steel bars with their bare hands, fast enough to catch-up or outrun moving vehicles, they can exert themselves to peak capacity; therefore, eliminating build-up fatigue chemicals, producing top-endurance and lung capacity; agile enough to climb the tallest of buildings, leap to high feats into the air and distant yards; reflexive enough to quickly dodge incoming attacks and react better to fast motions, accurate enough to achieve multiple small and further distant targets, capable of living longer than the average-person, durable enough to withstand normal and superhuman physical/projectile attacks, intelligent enough to understand complex problems better than average humans, they can heal themselves in short-periods of time, flexible enough to co-ordinate their limbs perfectly and their combat skills are advanced enough to defeat large groups of enemies. However some may be faster or stronger than others. Half Wolf Form: With The Wolfblood most can precisely control their movements and muscles, making them unable to be clumsy or fumbling. They can slip through a network of lasers, reach through dangerous narrow tunnels, keep perfect balance, or juggle effortlessly without ever tripping or wobbling. The user can even move their finger or toes effortlessly, with tendon strain no longer being a problem. Users can only fall over when physically uprooted or pushed, though most times the user can land on their feet. Practiced users can stand up right on even the most unstable of surfaces, such as a moving vehicle, a collapsing building, or an earthquake. They also are able to regain balance or bounce back to their feet quickly and perform feats such as shooting a gun, throwing a knife, or fighting at seemingly impossible angles and positions. Within the half form, those can perform the art of assassination better than the average killer, they are able to dispatch their victims without as so much as a struggle. The ways to do this range from something complex and high-finesse like mastery in stealth, strategically planned scenarios and highly disciplined martial arts to something simple-yet-effective like brute strength and raw speed to overwhelm the target's. The user can climb walls and stay unto ceilings. The user does ''not deny gravity, but has the ability to adhere to surfaces unaided. However in order to truly be "crawling" on the user must be able to maintain balance for long periods of time, compared to Wall Running where the energy is only temporary. Beings with superhuman strength or super strong and dense claws could simply dig their fingers or into a surface, then propelling upward and digging in again, generating the effect of wall crawling. In some cases, the user may simply be able to make use of any handholds they find, no matter how small, to wall crawl. Lycan Form: The user is at the peak physical and mental condition of their species in that verse can achieve without any supernatural methods and remain that way with little or no maintaining. This entails that they are faster, stronger, more intelligent and overall superior to fellow members of their species without being obviously supernatural. User is able to tap into primal, unstoppable rage that allows them to perform in vastly increased capacity, taking and inflicting damage that they wouldn't in their normal state. In some cases, the user's mind descends so far into the feral rage that, mentally, they are little more than animals. The user possesses extraordinary talent and instinct in/for hunting all things. They can track anything under any conditions, sense the weaknesses of their prey and exploit them and finally kill or capture their prey. The user possesses predatory instincts, allowing them to become masters of hunting and tracking. One with this ability can discern numerous factors of a situation that make them a master of pursuit and capture. This includes what move a foe will make, where they are headed (if the user is in the foe’s proximity, or knows the foe fairly well), as well as how to effectively cause a foe to play right into one’s hands in combat/pursuit. *Superhuman Strength:' The Werewolf possesses superhuman strength. While in his intermediate form, he is able to lift a small car and overcoming a grown lion with ease. His strength also extends into the muscles of his legs, allowing him to leap, from a crouch, from the top a building to another. He can also jump to the third floor with ease. *Superhuman Stamina: ''The Werewolf's musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human, granting him superhuman levels of stamina. He can exert himself at peak capacity for several hours before fatigue begins to impair him. *''Superhuman Agility:'' The Werewolf's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. *''Superhuman Reflexes:'' The Werewolf's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are roughly twice as fast as those of the finest human athlete. Even during the new moon, his reflexes are at peak human condition. *''Superhuman Speed: ''He can move and run far faster than the finest human athlete or wolf, being nearly invisible to the human eye. *''Superhumanly Acute Senses: ''The werewolf has superhumanly the acute senses of sight, smell, and hearing similar to those of an actual wolf. He can see objects or people in total darkness. He can smell other living creatures and follow a scent over nearly any terrain. His sense of hearing is enhanced as well. *''Indestructibility: ''He is immune or highly resistant to all forms of external physical damage. He can withstand a fall from a 70 story building with only a pain in the shoulder. He can be shot with a machine gun without receiving any damage and shake the bullets of his body undisturbed. Even during the day, his body is as hard as steel. He also has demonstrated to have a high threshold for pain, as a human or a werewolf. According to the European tradition werewolves are indestructibles, that's why he can't be harmed in any way during the full moon and he claims to be "invincible". *''Claws and Fangs:'' The werewolf's claws and teeth are extremely sharp and tough, enabling him to rend through a variety of substances including leather, wood, cinder block, and even some metals. He has used his claws in order to crawl the walls of a building with ease. *''Regenerative Healing Factor: ''He is capable of regenerating damaged or destroyed areas of his body with much greater speed and efficiency than an ordinary human. Injuries that result in massive tissue damage such as bullet wounds, slashes, punctures, blunt force trauma, and severe burns heal completely, without scarring, in a short amount of time. In his human form he can heal almost instantly. *''Lunacy:'' Under new moon, Inugami is a normal person. Under full moon, his powers are at its top, he can shake off a shotgun blast to the face. It seems to affect his mood as well. He gets more emotional as the moon thins. *''Claw Retraction-The user can project razor-sharp claws from their fingertips for offensive purposes. Claws can be composed of energy, bone, metal, or simple keratin claws. User may be able to retract their claws. *Enhanced Bite-''The user particularly strong bite, either because of sharp teeth, strong jaw-muscles, unusual jaw-structure (mandibles of insects) or some other reason. Exactly what they can bite depends of the jaw-strength, resilience of their teeth/bite-surface and their shape. Chi Alignment Kaith Chi can be classified a Satsui no Hadou for now. a form of Ki that emanates greatly from oneself through the darker aspects of natural human instinct and the desire to survive, to trample, and impose over opposition, and on a metaphysical level, the natural occurrence and manifestation of loss, decline, and destruction. To tap into the ki of the Satsui no Hadou, a fighter must be so consumed with the desire to win or have such an intense rage, that they are willing to kill. Only people who push themselves to be the best at all costs, can take full advantage of it. So even with a high level in combat, there would still be much to be done. For those who do succeed in controlling it, they develop a cold, cynical detachment from themselves, as well as others. As such, Satsui no Hadou makes a person unbelievably strong, but at the cost of one's humanity and compassion, making them emotionless almost or almost insane if decided to let it consume them. Another side-effect of this power is that when a warrior embraces the Satsui no Hadou to their fullest extent, they will gain a lust to fight to the death, their eyes will turn white or red, and their beliefs in fighting become very dark and cold-blooded. The warrior's personality will also change and become very violent and dark. However, as shown in the case of Goutetsu, if one embraces it to a small degree, their eye's pupils will become blue, and they will have no willingness to destroy anything or anyone. Once a warrior has awoken the Satsui no Hadou within them, it can be very hard to resist. Learning Satsui no Hadou is the first step in learning the most fatal technique known to all of their martial arts, meaning everyone has a general knowledge but only when they train and master the martial arts can they fully use it. If one has used it to their fullest extent for too long throughout years of their life, they will transform into a demonic being, likely one similar to Oni. Weapon Of Choice His Fist Two Pistols and a Combat Knife Allies/Enemies Enemies: Everyone BackGround Kaith was born in old new york so life wasn't easy. Kaith had both his parents to protect him up until he was 9 years old. Kaith ran off on his own one day chasing after a ball in which he spotted rolling away, by the time his little legs caught up to the ball his parent was no where in sight and he was lost, and scared he began running around scared and crying calling out for his parents, though due to him yelling and what not he attracted a lot of unwanted attention to himself and before he knew it he was surrounded by Diablo's and right before he was killed his dad jumped in front of the Diablo resulting him being impaled through his lower mid section, spraying blood all over a traumatised Kaith. His father would then used the last of his strength pulling himself of the Diablo arm grabbing Kaith and running well more like stumbling over towards his Wife falling right before her feet, She'd then pick up Kaith while tears streamed down her face she knew she couldn't save him. She'd take off running while Kaith father tried to keep them focused on him but One of the Diablo's Followed after them, Kaith mother tried to on run it but it was in vein as the Diablo jammed it's arm through the back on her chest causing her to drop Kaith onto the floor, spraying even more blood over the traumatised boy, she'd drop lifelessly to the floor bloodily and her dead lifeless eyes staring him in the face, The Diablo would then strike out at Kaith slashing him across the Chest and knocking him across the area into some rubble the Diablo would then begin to come after him to finish the job, Kaith would begin to pull his body across the ground leaving a trail of blood behind him as he drag his body across the ground. Kaith managed to reached a small hole in which he balled his body into out of reach of the Mutant who eventually gave up and went back over to his mother literally eating her right in front of his eyes before he passed out from blood lost. Kaith would have actually been in that hole for about a month, he he survived even he didn't know but he did when he emerged from the hole he was very weak and had three slashes across his chest though it was mostly healed. After that Kaith used whatever means there was to survive for him there was nothing left besides surviving. Over the years he managed to survive on his own. though about three years ago the walls blocking the city came down and for the first time ever he entered the city with his "Dog", since then Kaith has developed a basic idea of how to lived in the city but is still quite animal. Peak Human System *100 Percent muscle control *Maximum Brain capacity/ usage Arks Approved By: Category:NGRPC Category:3rd Gen Category:Gen 3 Category:Wolfblood